Dongwoon Pengen Punya Pacar,Hyung ?
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Ketika seorang maknae yang polos mulai berulah akibat saran dari hyung-hyungnya


Title : **Dongwoon Pengen Punya Pacar, Hyung ?** (judul macam apa ini, author gak punya ide )

Cast : Giwoon – gikwang dongwoon

Sub-cast : BEAST member

Genre : Humor gagal

Length : OneShoot ajee

Rating : boleh dibaca oleh siapa saja ARRASOOO..!

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disuatu kota metropolitan yang padat penduduk . tinggal lah beberapa namja – namja tampan di suatu gubuk (?) ah maksud ku rumah megah berlantai dua. Mereka hidup dengan berkecukupan apalagi didukung oleh tampang-tampang mereka yang rupawan dan ibu-ibu hamil (?) mengharap anak dikandungannya seperti mereka. Perkenalkan Dujun, Hyungseung, Junhyung, Yoseob, Gikwang dan yang terakhir anak kesayangan mereka yaitu Dongwoon.**

Selain tampan dan mempunyai skill tinggi mereka juga terkenal di dunia dengan nama mereka BEAST dan fans2 bernama B2UTY / B2STLY

Namun kehidupan mereka jadi agak aneh untuk sesaat , gara-gara keinginan maknae mereka yang cukup aneh.

**Ayo simak ceritanya…**

**Jangan ganti channel kalian eeh salah**

**Jangan ganti perhatian kalian ke FF lain para readers tetap di FF ini….#diPlototinAuthor.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah , member-member BEAST sedang disibukkan dengan acara bersih2 dorm mereka karenamereka free untuk sehari .

"Seobbie-seobbie ambilkan lap…"

"Hyung-hyung apa kalian sibuk "ucap namja tertinggi

"Seobbiii MANA LAP NYAAAA…."teriak seorang namja berasal dari dapur

"ne, tunggu seungie-hyung …"yoseob mondar-mandir nyarii'in ntu lap

"Hyung main yuuk ..!"ajak dongwoon dengan aegyo yang gagal

"YA!Maknaee nanti saja mainnya Seobbie sedang membantuku MEMASAKKK…!dongwoon pun mendapat pukulan gratis dengan sendok sayur dari namja yang keluar dari dapur dengan celemek berwarna pink bergambar Barbie dan rambutnya digulung(?)

"sudah lah seungie-hyung , sini hyung temani kau bermain woonie biar seobbie-hyung membantu seungie-hyung masak . dari pada nanti kita gak makan…"ajak namja berambut merah dengan senyuman andalannya yaitu Lee Gikwang … (ini – nih bias author yang sebentar lagi menuju pelaminan …#DIGOROK B2UTY)

**#GIWOON**

"Hyung woonie lagi stress nih ,hyung .."dongwoon memijat-mijat pelan alisnya

"Waeyo ? sini ceritakan pada hyung mu ini …"gikwang menepuk sedikit dadanya

"Hyung woonie pengen -…."

"KAMIIII PULAAAAANG …."serempak Dujun dan Junhyung yang baru pulang dari pasar dengan membawa banyak belanjaan ….(LAGIII MEMBORONG NIIC KISAHNYA MUMPUNG ADA DISKON GEDE-GEDEAN)

"hey Kiki ,hey woonie tumben akur …"sindir Junhyung dengan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sarung (?) (dikorea anggap aja ada sarung)

"YAA! Apa maksudmu hyung ? aku hanya kan selalu baik dengan siapapun .."balas Gikwang dengan mempoutkan bibir seksinya lucu

"hey, woonie kau tak diracuni oleh fikiran-fikiran kotor kan …."junhyung mengucek-ngucek kepala Gikwang

"Ya! Di bilangin AKU INI HYUNG YANG BAIK ….!"gikwang dengan nada sebal . "Lagian aku ingin mendengar Dongwoon curhat tauuu.."gikwang kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu… (uuuh author gemes dehhhhh ^^)

"MAKANAN NYA MATANG..!terdengar suara melengking abang Yoseob dengan gaya suara seperti di lirik lagu BREATH yang gininii "I Don't Know…." (begitulah penjelasannya). "Dujun-na ! Joker ! Kiki ! Woonie !ayooo makan….."sambung Hyunseung yang masih memakai celemek andalannya.

Mereka bertujuh (?) pun makan dengan lahab (bertujuh karena yang satu lagi author yang lagi numpang makan di rumah mereka karena stok beras dirumah sendiri habis …hahaha jangan iri NE).

"Oh iya tadi woonie pengen apa …?"terdengar dari suara lembut sang main dancer

"Woonie..woonie..pe..pengen.."dongwoon gugup

"Ne , woonie pengen apa ?"gikwang penasaran dan disusul yang lain

"Wooniee…anu…pengen…pe..pengen…"dongwoon gugup dan mengaduk-ngaduk sup didepannya

"YAAA.! MAU PENGEN APA …!Issshhh nyebelin…"sang leader murka dan melempar dongwoon dengan paha ayam namun di tangkap oleh tangan Hyunseung . dan hyunseung mendeathglate parah ke sang leader seperti mau mengatakan 'Kau-Jangan-Berani-Berani-Menyiksa-Anak-Gue'. Hyunseung selalu menganggap Dongwoon anaknya mulai awal mereka debut . kenapa harus anak coba kan bisa saja menganggap Dongwoon sebagai dongsaeng =_="

Hening…..

Hening…..

Heniing…

TUUUUUTTTTTZZ….

"joker kentut .."yoseob mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Annie masa rapper kentut ..bukan bukan bukan aku "dengan jari tangannya membentuk V

"udah klo luu kentut , udah bilang ajeeee yeee "author nyambung

"Bukan bukan bukan aku TOR…"dengan muka memelas ala Junhyung

"YAAKKK! Jelek amat masa author Cuma dipanggil 'TOR' dasar durhaka LUUU"author ngambek dan kabur kerumah nye.

"sampai mana tadi ?"ucap hyunseung

"sampai joker kentut…"polos yoseob

"YAAKK aku tidak kentut ….."

"Udah udah tadi sampai woonie pengen ?"jawab gikwang

"Oh iya Woonie pengen apa euum..?

"Woonie pengen punya pacar…"dongwoon tersipu malu dan rona wajahnya memerah

UHUUUKKK…UHUUKKKK….BZUUURRRR…BYUUURRRR….. (efek gagal)

"MWOOO!serempak member BEAST (minus Dongwoon)

"kau serius …?"kali ini yoseob mengelus-ngelus rambut dongwoon lembut

"Eumm Ne…"disusul anggukan sang maknae

"HUAAHAHAHAHA….HAHAHAHAA…"terdengar tertawa yang cukup puas dari sang leaser dan sang rapper

"Yaa !Hyung jangan menertawakanku …"dongwoon sebal

"Hahahaha ternyata uri maknae kita sudah dewasa , Ne…?"hyunseung mengelus-ngelus rambut dongwoon dan terjadilah acara elus-elusan(?) di dapur

"YAAk!akan ku buktikan , hyung (sambil nunjuk dengan sumpit kearah Junhyung dan Dujun) akan kubuktikan tiga hari lagi Woonie akan membawa pacar baru…."

"OK BUKTIKAN …" serempak member BEAST (minus Dongwoon)

**3 HARI KEMUDIAN….**

Hari dimana , kelima member BEAST menagih janji dongwoon

Baru pukul delapan pagi , gikwang yang masih tertidur pulas ala kebo (#DAGOOOOM dibakar readers), Dujun lagi konser dikamar mandi, Junhyung lagi nyuci piring, Yoseob lagi bersemedi (?) didepan kaca mengecek apa yang hilang , Hyunseung lagi melototin sayuran berfikir mau masak apa nanti, dan sii maknae lagi melototin juga TV yang acaranya kartun PORORO .

**Ting….Tong….Ting…Tong….Dug…dugdugdug ting tong ting tong…**…

"Isssshhh siapa siihpagi –pagi maksa datang …"dengus sebal si hyunseung yang masih bingung mau masak apa.

"Hyung, waegrea ? sepertinya ada keributan diluar ….."junhyung sedang mengelap tangannya

"Iyaa kenapa rebut sekali diluar gak tau ya ini masih pagi , nanti apa kata tetangga …"yoseob turun dari sarangnya(?). "aku saja yang membuka , aku sekalian ingin marahin ntu orang yang sedang menggangguku bercermin"dengus sebal yoseob

**CEKLEKK**

"OPPPAA….OPPPAAAA…..neaga yeojachingumu…!

"DONGWOON OPPPAAA…! AKU LAAH YEOJHACHINGUMU…!

"AKU LAH NAMJACHINGU DARI DONGWOOON…!

"ANNIEYOOO DONGWOON OPPA UNTUK KU SEORANG…!

"DONGWOON MILIKU…!

"MILIKKU.."

"PUNYAKU…"

"KEKASIHKU…"

"MENANTUKU (?)"

Begitulah pemandangan diluar dorm BEAST yang rame banget

Yoseob mematung didepan pintu. Karena diluar ada puluhan/ ratusan / ribuan (termasuk author yang nyempil di salah satu B2UTY dan B2STLY.

**BRUUUUUKK….**

**DUAAAKKKKK…..**

Yoseob menutup paksa pintu dorm

"Jokerhyung kunci jendela deket dapur!Seungie-hyung kunci pintu dapur..!Dujun-hyung kunci semua pintu atau apapun dan KIKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..kau BANGUUUUUUUUUNNN…"teriak yoseob yang kesusahan menutup pintunya

**_Sedangkan gikwang_**

"euuh…."gikwang memejam-mejamkan matanya seakan mengumpulkan nyawanya dan sedikit ngucek-ngucek matanya ."ada apa siih rebut-ribut Kiki kan masih ngantuk …."gikwang keluar kamarnya dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya…(euhhh lucu bangeet dehh oppa gue kaya anak kecil yang kalo dibangunin ngambek ^^)

**_Kembali ke keributan tadi_**

"Heyy woonie apa yang kau lakukan mengapa mereka mengaku yeojachingumu dan namjachingumu…huh ?"yoseob kecape'an akhirnya dapat menutup pintunya

"Ahhh mereka sudah datang ya .."santai Dongwoon

"YAAK..!kau sekarang jadi PLAYBOY kah …"sang leader mendekati dengan masih memakai handuk warna kuning dan mempost dada bidangnya dan memegang sebuah gayung yang berisikan odol,sikat gigi, sabun dan perawatan pencuci muka.0_0

"kan sudah kubuktikan aku akan membawa pacarku kemari.."satu jempol dari Doongwoon

"Yakk tapi gak sebegitunya kaleee…"kini YANG MENGAKU UMMANYA DONGWOON anggkat bicara

"sabar seungie-hyung.."junhyung mengelus lembut punggung sang umma

"Tapi Apa kata media nantinya , Dongwoon member BEAST adalah seorang Playboy.."kini naik pitam sang umma

"sabar seungie-hyung…"

"YAKK ..! umma tau kalau kau ingin punya pacar tapi kenapa SEBANYAK ITUUUUU…."sang umma entah sejak kapan sudah membawa sebuah sapu di tangannya

"Sabar seungie-hyung…"

"YAAKK KAUU JOKERAN SABAR…SABAR….. LU KIRA…GUE BISA NAHAN KESABARAN BILA KAYA GINI….LAGIAN GANTI DENGAN KATA LAIN SELAIN SABAR…"sang umma murka sekarang

"woonie kau harus jelaskan ini…"sang leader menepuk punggung nya

"Ternyata bener cara yang disarankan Kiki-hyung memang TOPCERRR.."dongwoon mengeluarkan dua jempolnya

"APAA Kikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."terdengarlah suara melengking dari sang umma

**_Sedangkan gikwang_**

"mwo…?"gikwang polos baru saja keluar dari kamarnya masih mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya karena masih ngantuk….(author nepuk jidaat #PLOOOK)

**_Kembali lagi ke umma yang murka….._**

"memang apa saran '**DARI KIKI'**.."hyunseung menekannkan kata di 'DARI KIKI'

Dongwoon pun cerita tentang rencana yang diberikan oleh Gikwang

**FLASHBACK….**

Dongwoon lagi meng-galau-ria dipojokan dapur dengan sedikit menggoyangkan jarinya muter-muter.

"hiks…hiks…hikss….kenapa gak ada yang mendukungku sama sekali...HUWEEEEE…"

"woonie kenapa nangis…"gikwang datang dengan senyuman andalannya dari telinga kiri sampai kanan (lebar banget tuu senyuman J)

"Hiks…hikss….hyung…HUWEEEEEEEEE…!"dongwooon malah tambah parah nangisnya

"OOOh masalah tadi ya ?eummm (gikwang berfikir) aku punya cara agar dalam waktu 3 hari euum Annieyo bukan 3 hari tapi 2 hari kau sudah dapat pacar.."dengan senyuman mematikan dari gikwang yang tersenyum ala seorang SMILE DEVIL

"hiks…hiks…. Jinjjjaa "dongwoon perlahan tersenyum mengikuti gikwang dari telinga kana ketelinga kiri J

"Ne, besok akan ku beritau tapi kau harus siap mental…"

"Ne, hyung woonie kan udah gede jadi mental woonie udah kuat .."dongwoon pun memeluk erat gikwang

"Aiiisshhh menjauh aku normal tauu jangan peluk peluk….. aku masiih punya Yoseob.."(#AuthorShock Berat 'What-The-Hell ' Normal tapi punya Yoseob ~_~

**Keesokan harinya…..**

Gikwang membawa dongwoon ketengah-tengah taman yang lagi ramai sekalli

"Kau berdiri disini, usahakan bergaya sexy atau imut atau apalah "ucap gikwang menyuruh dongwoon berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang

Lalu gikwang memasang poster 2m X 2m , di samping kanan kiri dongwoon . dongwoon juga memegang sebuah poster ditangannya tapi ukuran 40cm X 30 cm

**NGIUUUUNG….NGIUUUUNG….(efek sirine ala polisi gagal)**

"KYAAAA itu dongwoooon opppaaaaa!sorakk yeoja-yeoja yang berada disana

"OK KAMIIIII AKAAAN DATANG OPPPAAAAAA DENGAN SENANG HATIIIIII"ucap serempak pengghuni taman

Jadi apa kah isi poster yang di sisi kanan dan kiri dongwoon dan yang dipegang dongwoon yang sedang perpose sexy ?

**'YANG MAU JADI PACAR SONG DONGWOON**

**YANG TAMPAN INI**

**MOHON DATANG HARI MINGGU**

**ALAMAT : RW 5 RT 3 , 10 NOMER RUMAH KU , 10 nomer rumah Ku JALANNYA JALAN CINTA ...'**

Cerita dongwoon pun berhenti dan Dujun, Junhyung, hyunseung dan yoseob menatap gikwang horror sedangkan gikwang hanya senyum-senyum GAJE yang masiih belum sadar akan dunia.

"GIKWAAAAAANG APAAAA YANG KAAAU LAKUKAAAN …!kini sang hyunseung menguber-nguber(?) gikwang dengan sapunya

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA…**

Banyak tersebar di media-media bahkan boyband dan girlband yang lain juga sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat shock berat

'dongwoon BEAST seorang playboy'

'Berhati-hatilah dengan Dongwoon BEAST'

'Warning! jaga jarak anda minimal 1km dari seorang Dongwoon BEAST "

Begitulah beberapa judul-judul utama di majalah2 , atau social media yang lain .

Pemimpin Cube Enter juga memarahi BEAST habis-habisan terutama Dongwoon dan Gikwang yang membikin ulah . bahkan M4M yang berada didaerah tirai bamboo juga sangat shock akan ulah senior-seniornya itu, 4minute juga kini menjaga jarak , BTOB hanya garuk2 kepala- geleng2 kepala-dan nepok2 jidat , GNA masih belum tau tentang berita itu dan tidak akan pernah mau tau.

**_Sedangkan gikwang _**

Gikwang kini terpaksa nangkring (?) di pohon jengkol dan gak berani turun gara2 dibawah sana sedang menunggu. Dujun dengan linggisnya, Hyunseung dengan sapunya, Junhyung dengan panic dan sutil, Yoseob dengan PALU.

Dan gikwang akhirnya teriak

"APAAAA SALAAAAAH KUUUUUUUUUUU"

**THE====END**

**Sebelumnya mianheyo bila FFnya gak bagus dan Gak rame GUE minta maaf nee…**

**Suka gak suka mana Like'annya een komenannya niiicch**

**Jadi gimana ? gimana ? gimana ?**

**:E,G**


End file.
